Losing Hope
by GrimsynNoir
Summary: Five years pass, and the gang are reunited under complicated circumstances. As Jin and Mugen learn of Fuu's capture by the Shogunate, they plan on rescuing her only to realize their Fuu no longer is the clumsy, air head girl five years ago. Can they save her or is she lost to them forever? (Side Note: Multiple Pairings and POVs. Mugen/Yatsuha, Jin/Shino, Fuu/OC, Fuu/Jin/Mugen)


_I do no own or make money from Samurai Champloo. _

_I've always loved Samurai Champloo, and never wanted the series to end. So, in my own way, I figured I go ahead and continue it - the way I feel it should have been. Again! If you are a fan of my work! Multiple pairings, and point-of-views! I do hope you enjoy though! _

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

"Catch ya later!" Mugen, the Ryukyu ex-pirate shouted out over his shoulder.

The wind slightly picked up, catching the long grass with the warm breeze around the three travelers. Today marked the end of their journey, and began a new one for each of them.

Jin, the quiet samurai, looked over his shoulder and replied back to his only friends. "Until we meet again."

It was already too emotional with parting their own ways, Fuu wasn't sure if she wanted this to really happen. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, she clamped her hands together behind her back and rolled back on her heels. "Uhm, guys…" She nervously stated, wondering if this was the perfect moment to confess. "There's something I haven't told you."

"Eh?" Mugen stated, cocking a brow in interest as both he and Jin turned around to look at the young girl.

"Such as?" Jin added on.

Keeping her eyes closed, Fuu continued with her confession. "You remember when we started this trip? We made a little bet." Their mind travel to the time she had mentioned, remembering Fuu stating about the coin toss. If heads, they fight each other; but if tails they forget about the fight and go along with the search of the samurai who smells of sunflowers.

It was Mugen who snatched the coin and tossed it up in the air, and anticipation gnawed them to the bone as they waited for it to fall down and let fate decide their destiny. It landed on Fuu's forehead, and as both men drew closer to see what side it landed on, they were interrupted by the police. Grabbing the coin from her forehead, she looked at it and smiled widely with a loud voice. "Tails!"

The memory faded as Fuu finally began to speak again. "The thing is…" She opened her eyes finally and looked up at each of them as she finished her confession. "It actually came up heads."

"Say what?" Mugen exclaimed as both men completely turned around to look at the young girl in shock.

"You're kidding?" Jin mentioned.

Walking pass them, Fuu kept her hands behind her back and with a gentle shrug. "That's all." She ended with a smirk.

Watching her walk away, Jin finally smiled and spoke over to Mugen. "The whole thing was a trick."

Mugen, with a smile also, agreed. "Why did we make this trip? You remember?" He asked the samurai.

"Later guys!" Fuu shouted out, keeping her back to them as she walked away. "See you around."

Silence was shared among all three of them, as both men watched their female companion walk away. Without sharing another intimate moment of saying good-bye, both men walked opposite from one another to begin a journey all on their own.

As Fuu continued to walk down the dirt path, surrounded by the long grass, she paused and took one short look back. Smiling to herself, she watched her two friends going their own separate ways. Unclamping her hands from behind her back, she stretched them over her head and felt the rush of blood going through her body as she let out a soft moan of relaxation and continued to walk forward. "Until we meet again. Soon, I hope." She whispered to herself as she neared the edge of the forest before her.

* * *

The boat ride back to Nagasaki took the turn for the worst. Her stomach began to growl once more as she neared a unagi shop. Grilled eel just made her mouth salivate with wanting a taste. Reaching into her sash of her kimono, she pulled out her small coin purse and smiled at the little change she gathered. "Mm, just enough to get me about four grilled eels and still have more to get a room."

Walking over, she made her order and watched as the vendor snatched the eel and killed, sliced, cleaned and grilled it. Her stomach growled louder, knowing in anticipation food will be arriving shortly. As she grabbed the first set of grilled eel, she quickly devoured it and waited for the rest of her order.

Shortly after, she felt somewhat full as she bowed in thanks and left into town to get a room.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, a mysterious woman dressed in an all indigo kimono watched the girl walking down the street. Grinning, she than entered the shop she was standing by and tapped another male on the side of the head. "Hey, Ichiro, wake up. Looks like Kagetoki Kariya wasn't able to complete his mission. The girl lives."

Ichiro looked up to the woman and sneered. "What does that have to do with me, Akane?" He grumbled, trying to get back to sleeping once more in the tea shop.

"It means that if we don't do something with that girl, we will be dog food. Understand, brother?" Akane glared at her twin brother.

Moaning, Ichiro finally gave in and nodded. "Alright. Fine. Do we kill her?" He asked her.

"Nah. I think we might have another use for her. I don't think father will mind." She grinned while peeking out the tea shop's curtain entrance. "What do you say, brother? Want to execute Operation Illusion?"

Grinning back, Ichiro nodded. "I'll start the plan." He smirked while getting up on his feet and heading out the tea shop. Stopping, he looked back at his sister. "Who is she again?"

Growling inwardly, she face palmed and finally stepped beside her brother to look ahead and point out the girl in the pink kimono. "The one in pink, with the messy hairstyle."

"Oh! Alright." He smiled and began to walk forward, tailing Fuu who appeared oblivious at everything.

* * *

"Oh, hello!" Fuu smiled while she entered a small hut. "I was wondering if you had any rooms available for the night?"

"Sorry young lady, but all we have is a shed out back. It's a bit further out near the woods." An elderly man stated, while looking up at Fuu. "Are you sure you want to stay there? I hate for a pretty girl like you to be all alone near the woods away from town."

"That's fine." Fuu smiled. "I just need a place to rest for tonight before I head out tomorrow morning."

Smiling, the old man nodded. "Okie. The place is your for the night. Don't bother trying to pay, since it's not really a room worth any coin." He stated nicely, while heading out the small hut to lead her where the shed was.

As they walked pass a larger building where the old man's rooms were located, they hit a small alleyway leading towards the back where a vast open field laid. Walking towards it, Fuu finally took notice of the shed that led quite a distance from town. "Oh, I see it! I'll take it from here. Thank you!" She bowed respectively and headed on her way.

"If you need anything, let me know. Have a nice day, young lady!" He smiled and returned back to his hut.

Walking towards the shed, Fuu finally reached the place and entered inside the dark, musty room. It wasn't much, and was very small compared to a regular room; but at least it was something besides the outside world. Inhaling deeply, she finally sat down on a pile of hay and drew her knees up to her chest.

She finally let the pain she was holding inside since their departure go, and tears finally escape down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave. As a matter of fact, she didn't want their time together to end at all. All she wanted was to still be with them, especially right now.

She wasn't sure when, but the pain between her legs had finally stopped aching. Her virtue of what made her pure was stripped away and taken by that jerk, Umanosuke - the man who wanted vengeance against Mugen. It was pain what she had to go through. And the time she needed comfort and release, she denied it for herself when her friends finally came awake after a week of that terrible battle.

In all honesty, she was just happy to see them awake and talking. No part of her wanted to ruin that with what she had experienced with that insane man who raped her in the sunflower fields. And as much as she wanted comfort, she knew she couldn't keep Mugen and Jin tied to her anymore. They all needed to go on their own paths, and besides it was best this way.

There was no way in hell she would ever let them know. To her, it was only a bad dream that never happened.

Wiping her tears, she finally laid down and tried to forget the image of seeing her friends walking away. This was for the best - at least that is what she kept hoping for. Shutting her eyes, she finally gave in to sleep, even if the sun was still high in the air. Today was just far too emotional for her to keep awake.

* * *

Watching in silence, Ichiro waited for the sun to be close to setting before initiating in the plan. Looking around the trees around him, he cocked a brow and quickly rammed his left arm into the trunk of a large tree. Pain quickly shot through him but he wasn't through yet. Repeating the action twice more, he finally gave in as he felt his arm going numb and the trails of blood soaking his violet keikogi and finger tips.

"Perfect. This will do." He grunted as he finally made his way over to the small shed where the girl rested. Clearing his throat, he tried to work up his heart rate and breathing pattern to get the feel of exhaustion. Panting, he finally made it to the front door of the shed, and dramatically pushed himself against the door.

A yelp was heard from the other side of the door, and he grinned as he finally caught her attention. Not wanting it to fade, he mustered up in his best terrible voice and hoarsely spoke out. "Please… help." He groaned, feeling his arm ache as he tried to move it.

Without a doubt, Fuu opened the door and with her big brown doe eyes, she quickly helped the man into her shed. "Oh no! Are you alright?" She quickly mentioned as she helped the stranger into her room and set him down on the pile of hay.

"I was ambushed…" He lied. "I ran as quickly as I could before they could finish me off."

"Oh no." Fuu worried over him. "Are you hurt anywhere? Let me see!" She stated, trying to take his keikogi off without invading too much of his privacy.

"My arm…" He looked down to his left. "They jaded it up pretty badly." He groaned as Fuu quickly moved over to his arm and pulled off the keikogi, making it touch the open wounds.

"They really hurt you badly. It's all bruised up. Hang on really quick." She continued while reaching into the sleeve of her shirt and pulling out what looked like grass. "This is soothing herds, and will help with your wounds." She informed while she looked around and found two flat rocks.

As she moved over, she quickly smashed some of the herbs on the slate until it began a moist, green stain. Rubbing her hands on it, she returned back to the man and rubbed the greenish ointment onto his wounds. Hissing in pain, he watched in awe as she worked on his injuries proficiently with no hesitation. As she pulled back, she smiled over to him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Her smile was kinda intoxicating. "Thank you…"

"Fuu." She smiled with a courteous bow. "You?"

"Kawaguchi Ichiro." He replied back.

"Nice to meet you, Kawaguchi." She added on.

Nodding in agreement, Ichiro watched as the girl turned around to gather the herbs she grabbed and turn back over to him. Handing him the herbs, she smiled and replied. "Just smear them onto a flat service and use the residue as an ointment on your wounds. It'll help calm the pain."

Nodding, he finally looked down as he tossed the herbs to the side and pulled her closely to him. "I'm sorry, but you see I have a confession to make." He stated firmly, watching the fear draw into her eyes.

Quickly feeling uneasy about the situation, Fuu wasted no time to scream only to be silence by a kiss. Her heart racing with fear, she began to relive the nightmares of Umanosuke and pushed the male away from her. "Leave me alone! Help!" She cried out.

"No one can here you." Ichiro grinned. "We made sure of it."

"What?"

Looking behind her, Ichiro noticed his sister sneaking into the shed. Nodding in confirmation, he watched Akane deliver a swift kick to the back of Fuu's head having the girl collapse onto him. Pushing her off, he quickly got onto his feet and looked over to his sister. "You are carrying her."

"Like hell."

"Arm is beat up." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Whose fault is that?" She snapped.

"Yours." He grinned. "So, you carry the cow."

Groaning in frustration, Akane looked down at the girl and pulled her up by her arm. Swinging her arm over her shoulder, she clasped onto the girl's waist and began to drag her as Akane walked after her brother. "At least grab her other side! This can go by much faster!" She shouted out to her brother, who in turn gave in and helped his sister out. Together, they both walked towards the edge of the forest where their horses were.

As they made their way to their rides, Akane pushed Fuu up onto her brother's horse and smirked as she walked over to hers. "You ride with the bitch. Let's hurry it up to the next town before she wakes up. We have ten days to get back to Edo before father believes us to be dead."

Scoffing, Ichiro rolled his eyes at his twin sister, hopped onto his horse and had the girl settled comfortably before him and stated. "Whatever. Let's just hurry this up before we do damage to this girl's brain from knocking her out too much. Then, she won't be much use to us."

"Lead the way, short stop." Akane smirked, using the childhood insult towards her twin. Getting a slight reaction, Ichiro ignored her and began to step off. Following in suit, both twins ventured back home to Edo, plotting ideas for their new guests - Fuu Kasumi.

* * *

_Six months later_

Sitting in her prison, she could no longer feel the air from outside on her skin. The windows fell shut by her captures as she continued to stay in the large mansion, belonging to the Shogunate family - Tokugawa clan. From what she had gathered, Akane and Ichiro were both the illegitimate children of Kenshii Tokugawa, and also his eldest children. And their youngest brother, Kenshin Tokugawa, is the rightful heir of Kenshii.

Either way, to her, she could very well care less. She wanted no part of this life at all, not even the child dwelling inside her. While Akane and Ichiro's plot to train her in martial arts and to kill those warranted by the Shogunate, they had all ceased their plans when Fuu learned she was pregnant.

How could her life get even more shittier? First she got rape by that psychotic maniac, now she was about to deliver his spawn of a child. But even though she held so much resentment and hatred for the man, she knew deep down inside her heart she couldn't hate the life born from it.

Resting her palm against her belly, she felt the soft kicks of the babe inside her. She smiled to herself in the dark cell as she paid attention to her child moving against her palm. She had to escape.

There was no other reason. She needed to escape from this hell, and find a safe place for her and her baby to grow up. A peaceful place where the food never ended and no one bothered them - ever. It was then that she was glad she didn't keep her friends from leaving. How would they see her knowing she was carrying the man's child, the one who almost laid waste on Mugen? They would probably judge her.

Or not.

She decided on the first instead. With everything that had happened to her, and still is, there was no use in seeing the light side of things. It just wasn't positive to see the upside when all she saw was the dark and downside of her life. Of course, she will be granted life, but what good will any of it do if she continued to stay prisoner here?

Tears falling, she quickly wiped them away and she hummed a soft melody to herself.

Hope just continued to fade - no matter how hard she tried to hold onto it.

Hope was fading.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Gah! I can't take anymore!" Fuu cried out, clutching tightly onto the sheets beside her. "Please make it stop!"

Lying on her back, pillows propping her up slightly with her legs spread and blood pooling underneath her, Fuu continued to shout to the heavens to having the birth of her child hurry quickly. She had failed in al her attempts to escape, and it wasn't long until she finally accepted her position and even became slightly acquainted with Akane and Ichiro.

For the past couple months, she had been placed on bed rest but both Akane and Kenshin had always visited her. She grew fond of them both, and wondered if they had met under different circumstances if they might have been friends? She grew very fond of Kenshin, but alas he was married with another woman. It didn't mean that she didn't enjoy his company.

Unlike his siblings, Kenshin held a great heart. Akane and Ichiro held the heart like their father, Kenshii. Cold and calculated. Ruthless and cruel. They cared little for humanity and only wanted order and power. Either way, she was just glad that Kenshin was around or she might have gone truly insane.

Pushing, Fuu found herself holding onto Akane's hand tightly with all her might. Her body giving way, she finally felt herself pushing out her little babe. The pain she felt was unlike anything she ever felt. Holding her breath, she found herself praying for the torment to end - and as she released her final breath she found that her prayers had been answered.

With one final push, her little one that she had been so in tuned with finally drew breath into his lungs. The midwife smiled and looked over to Fuu. "It's a boy!"

Tears falling, she looked over to Akane. "Please…" She pleaded, knowing far well what would come next. Her child would be taken from her and given to Kenshin and his wife. To society, everyone will believe that the heir of Kenshii Tokugawa as given birth to a healthy baby boy. Long live the empire!

But those who truly knew of the babe's birth, will know the infertility of Kenshin's wife and the fall of Tokugawa's bloodline. That is, unless Kenshin impregnates another woman and does the same as faking the birth.

Either way, Fuu knew deep down, this was best for her baby boy. She knew this was the life he could prosper fully to his potential. Where she wouldn't be able to give him anything, they would give him all. But she also knew that because of this set up, she will forever be a slave to the shogunate.

"I'm sorry, Fuu." Akane stated, releasing her hand from Fuu's grip and walking over to take the babe into her arms.

"No! Please!" Fuu cried out, trying her hardest to reach out to her son. "Let me touch him just once! Please, Akane!"

Holding the crying babe, Akane looked up to Fuu and without another word, she turned around and walked out the room.

Crying loudly, Fuu felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "Don't do this! He's my son!" She continued to shout out, ,trying to pull away from the midwives around her. "Give me my son! Please! Let me hold him! Akane! Akane!"

* * *

_Niigata - somewhere by the ocean_

The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and once again he found himself waking up from another deadly fight that should have taken his life. Instead, those that fought against were dead before him. Sitting up, he felt his body ache from the open wounds from the blades they had attacked him with. It was hell to get up, but he managed it anyway.

His left eye shut swollen shut, he looked off to the distance and noticed the sun rising from over the horizon. Getting up onto his feet, he groaned all over again as he felt the pain of the fight coming to life - strongly. "Fucking bastards." He mumbled to himself as he pushed pass the dead bodies around him in search of his weapon.

Much like the last one, the double-edge Tsurugi with a two-prong hilt, this one was designed the same way except the leather casing around the handle was made with entirely something else, and finally a diamond shaped point instead of a jewel. It wasn't hard to get another rare sword like this, since all he had to do was go back to his island and meet up with an old acquaintance to make him one. This time though, he wanted to make sure this sword wouldn't break like the last time he and Jin fought their final fight.

He still couldn't explain it to this day, but it did make him wonder how in the world their blades broke like that. Either way, shrugging it off, he finally found his sword and grabbed it from one of the dead bodies it was incased in.

Cleaning the blade with the deceased person's clothes, Mugen finally placed his weapon in it's scabbard behind his back and continued to walk along the shore. Scratching his chin, he looked around once more and noticed where he finally was. "Son of a bitch…." He whispered softly to himself. "When the fuck did I leave Ryukyu?"

Lost in thought, he stopped for a moment until he finally shrugged and cared less about the situation. Reaching into his pockets, he searched for his coin purse until he felt the familiar coins in his short-hakamas. Grinning, he quickly made way to the nearest town for some food and women.

* * *

_Kamakura, Japan _

"Did you see the way that bitch screamed?" A rowdy male shouted out for all to hear in the shop with the other surrounding males at his table.

"Yeah. She even tried to hold a fight against ya, boss." A lowly male added on, trying to gain praise by the one in charge.

Smirking, the young male snapped his fingers to be served. "Yeah! Bring me and my boys some of those famous dumplings and some yakitori! Make that a lot of yakitori! And some sake will ya!"

"Yes sir." An elderly woman bowed and quickly made way to the back to give the order to the cook.

Meanwhile, in the distance of the shop, a familiar rurouni sat idly in the corner with just a cup of hot tea and a bowl of sakiyaki. Eating in silence, he kept his eyes shut to not bring much attention to himself as he continued to hear out the rowdy guests in the shop.

"Hey boss!" Shouted out another male who came running into the shop. Panting in exhaustion, he finally reached over to the male in charge and swallowed hard. "Umasuke-sama has fallen ill! Now is your chance, Tsuke-sama!"

Tsuke grinned widely and looked around his merry of men. "Well boys. Seems lunch won't be happening after all. Father has fallen ill, so you know what that means." He gave out a dark chuckle. "Time to pay a long awaited visit to the old man."

Cocking a brow, Jin continued to listen to the conversation that continued to not sit well with him. After all this time of being a hired bodyguard, he now understood why his employer never wanted him to be made known. It was for this exact reason. Umasuke didn't trust his eldest son, and it all made sense.

Getting up from his seat, he knew he had to do something. This town was already falling apart, but since his arrival, the lord of this town had changed for the best. The only one who wasn't happy about the change was Tsuke Yamaguchi. Especially when Umasuke noted his second eldest heir to all titles after he passed.

Now it was an all out war. The streets that were not as bad before have became ruthless in the dead of night. Women caught lurking past dusk were mysteriously taken and sold. Men beaten by unknown creatures wearing masks. Those who followed Lord Umasuke fell prey to the Lord's eldest son.

It was time to place a stop to it all.

Especially since this will be his home for the moment.

Clutching onto his katana, he cleared his throat to finally be heard by the rowdy bunch. "What the…" Tsuke scoffed. "Who the fuck are you? You trying to be hero, fucking moron?" He shouted out, grinning at the fool before him.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" The young male from earlier asked as he walked closer to Jin. "Yeah, you do look very familiar, but where do I know…" His words were immediately cut off as Jin slammed the hilt of his katana into the sternum of the male.

"Hey! What the fuck? Get him!" Tsuke shouted out, withdrawing his own sword as all the others mimicked after.

Soon, all together, the five men began to charge after Jin, each very under skilled than the samurai before them. Skilled in kenjutsu arts, Jin wasted no time in showing how out ranked they truly were before him. Quickly withdrawing his katana in fluid motions, he side stepped an oncoming assault, gave an upward thrust to his right opponent and quickly moved over to side step another oncoming assault. Grabbing the hilt of the katana with both hands, he gave a horizontal thrust to the other three opponents before him, slicing them across the abdomen.

Cries were immediately heard, followed by falling bodies hitting the floor. The last male standing behind Jin, quickly acted and charged with his sword aiming at the back of Jin. With great hopes of winning this battle, he lost his bearings when the male blocked his attack in a blink of an eye and twirled around him to thrust his blade into the chest of the male.

Coughing up blood, the male dropped his blade and fell to the ground where Jin quickly swung his blade to get most of the blood off. Turning around slowly, he glared at Tsuke who stood frozen before him. "Who the fuck are you…?" He asked in a terrified voice.

"I'm the bodyguard."

His eyes opened wide in realization of who the male was. He heard rumors of his father hiring an expert skilled swordsman, but he thought it was all a bluff. Even when some of his men would die at night from terrible incidents, he never believed it the rumor of the bodyguard was actually true. His heart racing in fright, he shook his head in denial.

Why would his father have hired someone has deadlier as him? Did his father never trust him? Rage building up inside him at the thought of his father never trusting him since the beginning, he gripped his katana tightly and fumed raged through his nostrils. "You bastard!"

He charged towards Jin, watching the fool before him not budge an single muscle. Moving his katana upwards for a downward thrust, he stood frozen as he felt a sharp prick hit the center of his chest. Looking down, he began to see the tip of the samurai's sword pressing against his sternum.

Tears cascading down his cheeks, he bit down hard and growled out as he tried to complete his first action to defeated the male before him. But it was all in vain. The sword tore through skin and sliced smoothly through bone. Coughing immediately, Tsuke dropped his katana and looked at Jin with defeat.

Standing completely still, Jin watched Tsuke trying to keep himself aware. Sadly, it didn't take long for the young male to collapse down, having Jin's sword tear more into him.

Falling over, blood draining out from his mouth, Tsuke found himself lying in a pool of his own blood along with his fallen comrades. Coughing up, he finally spoke up with the energy he could muster up. "He won…" Without another word, the light faded from his eyes and his chest stilled as the last ounce of breath left his body.

Watching the scene before him, feeling indifferent about the situation, he turned to the cowering shop keepers and quickly pulled out his coin purse revealing twenty gold coins. "I apologize for the nuisance. This is payment for the destruction made in the shop." Bowing in apology, he turned on his heel and left the shop without another word.

Another day made safe in Kamakura.

* * *

_Five years later_

A pair of brown, cold eyes stared back at her. Combing through her long brown hair, Fuu wasn't even sure the woman in the mirror was her. She found it quite disturbing. Including the small scar under her right cheek. It had been an accident during a order from the shogunate - a mistake she will never make again.

As she continued to comb her hair, she finally began to style it into a fashionable bun, similar to a geisha. Her shoulders bare, as well as her nicely curvaceous body, nude for the show. Modesty never bothered her anymore. Why would it?

This was her lifestyle now, but it wasn't all happy and cheery. No, she was trained in this lifestyle for one purpose only - to assassinate the targets the shogunate selected. This was now her life. And for once, she held no fear because she knew far well she held the upper hand in her situations.

The shogunate took care of her son, but because of that, she was made to work as a whore and kill those who the shogun deemed dangerous to society. It wasn't a life she ever wanted to live in, as a matter of fact, she never wanted to take a life from anyone. But her son played leverage for the shogun, and she had no choice.

She kills or he dies.

Lose, lose.

"Fuu! You have a customer!" Shouted out Akane from the screen door.

Sighing, Fuu immediately pulled on her kimono but kept from tying it off. What use was there when she will have to jump straight to her job in a matter of seconds. Licking her lips, she checked her back to make sure her tanto was there and finally cleared her throat and shouted back. "Ready!"

Within a few minutes, the door slid open and in came her client. She didn't have to turn around to not know who she will be facing. Every male who stepped through that door was a dead man. No one was left alive, except for her.

Inhaling softly, she changed her tone of voice to one of seducing. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked up at the male and gave a red smile. "What will you like for tonight?" She bit her bottom lip, slowly turning around to reveal her semi-nude body.

The male felt his breath catch in his throat and he immediately dropped to the ground as he crawled towards her. He reeked of booze and bad breath, but she couldn't let that expression of disgust be known. Swallowing, she gave a fake smile as he panted towards her with a horny grin.

"I'm not like those other men, sweetheart. How about you ride me while I see those pretty tits of yours bounce?" He grinned widely, while reaching up to cup one of Fuu's breasts. Not huge like most women's, but hers did catch the male's attention.

Smiling, Fuu immediately took the dominate role and push the male down to the floor. Crawling over him, she let her kimono spread to reveal more of her nude body, the candlelight highlighting all of her curves and petite form. Pulling his hakamas down, she sank her fingers under his dust covered shirt, tracing his hair navel with her fingertips.

She felt disgust riding her to the core, but she dared not let that reveal. She would never make that mistake again.

Biting her lip, to keep the bile in her throat from coming up, she grinned and moved herself towards straddling position. This would be one male she would not fuck. As much as the excitement made her at times, she didn't want to ride this male, let alone touch him with a ten-foot pole. He reeked from not bathing for weeks, and his teeth were caked with grime and yellowish-green plaque.

It disgusted her beyond anything.

Moving her hand further up his shirt, she noticed his eyes shutting as she neared his hair-covered nipple. Grinning at the opening, she pinched his nipple to watch his expression tighten and his gasp turn quickly to a drowning cry. With her other hand, she snatched her tanto and drove it immediately into his throat without a second to waste.

Hesitation will never be a mistake.

Watching in silence, she looked down at the male below her as the life began to leave his eyes. Her heart no longer felt remorse.

She no longer felt anything, but a dull aching numbness that haunted her every time she shut her eyes.

"Forgive me…"

* * *

_For those who are a fan of my work, I tend to keep this as realistic as possible. There will be pain. There will be harsh decisions made that will question morals. And this won't be anyone's cup of tea. _

_I hope you give this fan fic a chance though. Please enjoy!_

_Next Chapter: Fuu watches her son from a distance. Mugen makes a trip to Edo and makes his way to the red light district. An encounter between Fuu and Mugen are made, but it's not the reunion they hope for. Jin travels with a companion, who makes their way towards a small village outside of Edo. _


End file.
